Vous ne m'aurez jamais!
by Okaane
Summary: OS & Song Fic . Audience. Sasuke est condamné. Il mourra, parce que le peuple en a décidé ainsi. Quelqu'un doit mourir. Pourtant, ...


**Disclamer:** Les personnages évoqués appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre:** Tragedy

**Rating:** K

**Le mot de l'auteur:** Cette fanfiction est une song-fic réalisée à partir de la chanson Trublion de Mozart l'Opéra Rock qui, quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, m'inspirait énormément. Vous remarquerez peut-être qu'une des répliques de Sasuke est tirée mot pour mot à une réplique de Monta-kun dans Eyeshield 21 de Yusuke Murata. Réplique que j'apprécie énormément, tout comme le manga, d'ailleurs. Sur ce, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! (yn)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Tonnent, les canons de la Justice<br>Allumés par vos milices  
>Pour le bien de nos personnes<br>Toutes les cloches de nos églises  
>Souillées par vos convoitises<p>

_Des millions, des milliards. Pourquoi donc fallait-il qu'on le choisisse lui? Seulement parce que la foule le voulait pour mort. Alors, vu qu'on l'avait décidé ainsi: il mourrait. _

_Tenu par deux grands hommes taillés comme des montagnes, il était posé à genou. Les autres condamnés, on les forçait à se tenir debout. Mais, lui, qu'il était beau. Dans ses vêtements souillés, déchirés, on lui donnait à peine quinze ans. Quinze ans et déjà mort-vif. _

_Face à lui, sur une estrade surélevée, se tenaient ses bourreaux: Quatre longues robes noires. Ils étaient assis, mais étaient au dessus de tous. Quatre, souriant. Quatre injustes et criminels. A gauche et à droite, les villageois n'attendaient que la sentence. Le verdict, ils l'auraient. Parmi eux, rares étaient ceux qui souhaitaient qu'il reste vivant. Mais il y avait au moins elle, une fleur parmi tant d'autres. Mains croisées, elle priait depuis le début de l'audience, pour qu'un miracle survienne. Parce que c'était joué d'avance, il mourrait. Tué, torturé, décapité ou lapidé dans l'ombre. Mais il mourrait. Le peuple en avait décidé ainsi. Juste parce qu'on lui avait fait porter le chapeau. Tant de morts sur une seule tête, était-ce seulement possible?_

_Ses yeux noirs dévisageant ses exécuteurs, il restait impassible. Avait-il déjà accepté de mourir?_

Mais que le ciel me pardonne  
>Qu'on ordonne, que l'on condamne<br>Je ne rendrai pas les armes.

_Les toges noires se levèrent simultanément, et le plus grand prit la parole._

**-Sasuke Uchiwa, vous êtes accusé de la mort de votre clan à la place de votre frère, de désertion et de trahison. Vous serez brûlé vif dans trois heures. **

Inquisiteurs, citoyens  
>Je ne vous dois rien<br>Je suis un libre-penseur  
>Un trublion, un emmerdeur<p>

Messieurs les juges les procureurs  
>Non, je n'ai cure de vos assises<br>Je suis assis sur votre Honneur  
>Et vos valeurs que je méprise<p>

_Les deux gardes soulevèrent Sasuke, qui cracha au regard de ses bourreaux. Il disparut sous les hurlements de la foule. A mort! Disait-on. Pourtant, elle, elle continuait de prier. Prier encore, prier toujours. C'était son dernier espoir: un miracle._

_Dans sa cellule, Sasuke était recroquevillé, ses bras entourant ses genoux rougis. Son regard noir transperçant le gardien, on devinait un sourire. Celui d'un homme qui sait. Qui sait à quel point l'injustice est terrible. Un miracle. Il savait tout. Connaissait tout. Il voyait son exécution. Il voyait les hurlements de joie. Il voyait la fumée noire dessiner des monstres. Il voyait le miracle._

_Trois heures. Trois secondes. Dans une cellule, tout devenait éternité. Le grincement des barreaux. Traîné jusqu'au bucher. Les cris. La corde. Secondes inutiles laissées pour le masque. Les quatre juges s'avancèrent, répétèrent le jugement. Ce sourire luisait sous les yeux noirs. _

Dans le flot de vos censures  
>Ma vie reste une aventure<br>Où je n'en fais qu'à ma guise

**-Vous avez espoir, non? **

_Elle leva les yeux: il venait de parler. Pourquoi? Qu'avait-il dit? Le foule s'arracha des injures. Les juges se dévisagèrent et acquiescèrent. Du mouvement jeta des bûches sous le sourire. Un monticule de branches brunes prêtes à s'envoler en fumée était créé. On pouvait jeter la flamme qui ôterait le souffle à l'accusé. Un homme s'en chargea. Aucun remords, c'était le bourreau, l'assassin. Il jeta la brindille enflammée sur les branches, qui fumèrent. Bientôt, la fumée sombre s'éleva vers le ciel. Ciel, aurais-tu l'obligeance de le sauver? _

Si ma folie n'est permise  
>Elle n'en est que plus exquise<p>

_Dans les craquements du bois chaud, un tremblement transforma le sourire. Un rire sournois s'échappa d'une moue terrifiante. C'était un éclat de rire. Le rire d'un homme qui se joue de tout. D'un masque. _

**-Vous voulez me voir disparaître? Alors, vous me verrez! **

_Elle trembla. Que disait-il? Il ne pouvait pas partir. Elle ne le voulait pas. La foule jeta ses poings vers Sasuke. Ses cris avaient redoublés de puissance et de violence. Rassurée de voir la mort s'élever dans des flammes oranges et noires. Loin des hurlements sauvages des injustes spectateurs, la prière silencieuse s'éteindre. Pourquoi devait-il se rabaisser à satisfaire des crétins? Pourquoi? Lui qui représentait la haine et la perfection? Lui qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour les siens, qui avait poursuivi le diable pour son village! C'était un héros! Un héros, et non un traître. Un magnifique héros qui se consumait dans les flammes de l'ignorance. Une larme glissa le long d'une joue claire. Sasuke, tu ne peux pas les laisser t'enterrer de la sorte. Un miracle, il fallait un miracle._

**-Les miracles ne peuvent arriver d'eux-même, Sakura.**

_Quelle voix terrifiante. La voix du condamné? Non, la voix du rebelle. L'unique voix de la nécessité et de l'envie de vie. Les yeux noyés dans le sel, une fleur cherchait la vie dans ce gigantesque brasier. Mais elle ne trouva rien de tel. Juste un rire. Son rire... Non, le rire d'un démon. D'un démon qui se raccrochait à la vie. La foule pétrifiée se tut._

Inquisiteurs citoyens  
>Gardiens dociles du bien commun<br>Sortir de vos droits chemins  
>Me fait tant de bien<p>

_Sans déception ni espoir, le rire s'éteint. Le silence gâché par le crépitement affamé des flammes, le peuple attendait quelque chose. Yeux vacillants, bouches bées, l'impatience se faisait intense. Etait-il mort? Chacun frissonnait encore de devoir refaire face à ces yeux assoiffés de vie et à ce rire démoniaque. Sasuke. Le démon vengeur en quête de vie supplémentaire._

Je suis un libre-penseur  
>Un trublion, un emmerdeur<p>

_Une bise glaciale souleva les cheveux et les jupes. L'air se remplit d'amertume et se chargea d'étincelles. Un éclat de bruit et de lumière aveuglant et assourdissant. Le ciel se scinda, déchiré en deux. L'éclair traversa l'atmosphère. Son souffle défia celui des dragons. S'abattant sur les traîtres flammes, il aspira les injustes bourreaux, et se déchaîna sur la foule sonnée. Toute cette lumière dans un flot de ténèbres. Apocalypse, retiens-moi. Retiens-la. Elle doit fleurir à nouveau._

_Les mains blanches toujours liées, les yeux figés et les larmes glacées. Elle refleurira. Elle en a la chance. Le droit. Le devoir. _

**-Il faut les créér soi-même, ces miracles.**

_Tétanisée. L'âme peinant à regagner son corps, elle sentit juste une chaleur électrique sur sa joue. La chaleur d'un homme sauvé. La chaleur de la vie. La chaleur d'un miracle. _


End file.
